


Noble Friend

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Friendship, Future Fic, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Summer, garden gnomes originated in Germany, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Patrick and David bring home a piece of garden art for the garden at their cottage.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 62
Kudos: 88





	Noble Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisgruntledPelican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Putting Down Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263344) by [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing). 



> This is a gift for my wonderful friend and beta, DisgruntledPelican. I love you, my friend!
> 
> When you are writing a secret gift fic for your beta, it takes a whole gang of cheerleaders to make it happen. Thanks to all my friends who provided validation and encouragement, especially dameofpowellestate for yelling love at me.
> 
> this_is_not_nothing provided invaluable beta work, so much encouragement, and the correct words to stop my panic spiral. In addition to all of that, she allowed me to play in the world she created in her fic--thank you, TINN!!
> 
> Cover art by Doc Olive - thank you, wonderful friend!

Alwin stood comfortably in the shade of a large, branded, green umbrella, next to his best friend Aldo. They’d been manufactured together, arrived on the delivery truck together, and had stood in solidarity together over the weeks since their arrival. Despite their closeness, Alwin woke every day hoping this would be the big day—the day he would be selected to go home with a family and bring good luck to them and their garden, as all gnomes had done before him, all over the world. 

It was Saturday, so things were hopping. Weekends were always busier, with whole families (including dogs of all shapes and sizes) making their way through the aisles of Elmdale’s _Palazzo de Plants_. 

“Alwin,” said Aldo quietly, catching Alwin’s attention away from daydreaming about potentially someday being placed next to roses similar in color and scent to the deep red, almost black, Black Velvet Roses that were in pots nearby. “There are two handsome gentlemen heading this way. Look lively!”

Alwin snorted to himself. “Looking lively” when one was an 18-inch tall, cement-cast garden gnome was easier said than done.

“You promised me doughnuts, Patrick,” whined the darker-haired of the two men making their way up the aisle. Alwin grinned—he’d seen doughnuts and other pastries in the hands of various customers over the last few weeks, and didn’t blame this man for wanting what looked to be a delicious treat.

“First we buy plants, David. Then doughnuts on the way home,” retorted the shorter man wearing a blue ballcap.

It looked to Alwin like there might be more of an argument getting ready to happen, but then the two men stopped in front of the display of gnomes and other garden statuary. Alwin heard Aldo gasp a bit, and tried very hard to straighten up and look as “lively” as possible.

“David. David! Look here.” The man called Patrick was looking straight at Alwin, with such beautiful brown eyes. Almost the same color as the eyes on the Chocolate Lab named “Hershey” who had been in three times last week. “Look at these gnomes! I think this is just what we need for the back garden.”

“Nope, no, I disagree,” replied the man called David, quickly turning from scanning the nearby rose bushes. “Whimsical garden art is an improper use of outdoor space.”

Patrick laughed. The sound was bright and musical, and made Alwin feel warm inside. He glanced at Aldo, who was standing stock-still, wrapped up completely in watching this conversation play out.

“David, garden gnomes have historical significance, I would think you would love them. I’ve read they date back to Germany in the 1600s, and will bring us good luck with everything we are planning to plant. Look here, we won’t even have to think of a name ourselves—”

“We are not NAMING a STATUE, Patrick,” interrupted David, his voice rising and his hands seemingly pointing in every direction at once.

“See, this guy is named Alwin,” Patrick said, kneeling down and reading Alwin’s tag, checking his price as he did so. Alwin enjoyed how strong and sure of himself Patrick seemed, so he didn’t even mind that he mispronounced his name, as so many Americans did. 

Alwin laughed at the “harumph” that erupted from David. “Patrick, _if_ we buy this gnome, and _if_ we _must_ use his name, then we’ll need to pronounce it correctly. In German the “w” is pronounced as a “v,” meaning your new friend here is called ‘Al- _vin_.’”

Patrick stood up, brushed off his knee, and wrapped an arm around David’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss. As they wandered on down the path, Alwin heard David informing Patrick, “Now these black roses? These would be perfect for our garden. People think they signify death, but they actually can represent new things, or the beginning of a new era…”

Alwin looked over at Aldo fondly. Aldo spoke first. “I think this might be your day, my old friend.”

Alwin was afraid to hope, but he had a good feeling about David and Patrick. “I am cautiously optimistic. Will you be alright here until it is your turn?”

“Of course! My turn will come, and we will both be fulfilling our created purpose in the place we are meant to be. This is very exciting,” finished Aldo with nothing but enthusiasm.

Before too long, Patrick was back and Alwin’s dreams came true, just like that. Patrick picked him up, giving him just enough time to say his good-byes to Aldo who happily wished him “ _Viel Glück!_ ” When he saw that David was carrying a pot containing a Black Velvet rose bush, Alwin knew for certain that he was headed home with the right family.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Alwin had dozed off on the ride to his new home. He was packed comfortably in a box, safely in the trunk of the car. He awoke with a slight start when light streamed in from the open trunk. He couldn’t wait to see what was in store for him, and based on the conversation flowing between Patrick and David he was about to find out.

“David, you grab the box of starts and I’ll take Alwin. The sooner we get everything unloaded the sooner _you_ can relax,” Patrick was saying patiently. Alwin noticed both the pointed use of the word _you_ , and the affection as Patrick spoke. He also felt the box he was in begin to lift and sway, a much different movement than the bumping of the car.

“Are you really going to insist on calling this gnome by a proper name?” David asked, sounding petulant. 

“He is here to bring us good luck. And Alwin is his name. So yes, Alwin it is,” finished Patrick steadily. Alwin jostled as his box was placed on the ground. The next thing he knew he was being lifted out of the packing paper and was looking right into Patrick’s eyes. This time he realized that Patrick’s eyes also had some small flecks of gold; actually very different from the dog at the Garden Center.

“Alright, little buddy— _Alwin_. David and I are going to eat some lunch and then you and I are going to do some work on this garden. Don’t go away!” Patrick placed Alwin carefully on the edge of what appeared to be quite a large garden plot, in the shade of a bush of some sort—maybe this would be his chance to finally learn about gardening! Fortunately he was facing the house, and watched Patrick walk away, up onto a wooden deck, and inside through a set of French doors. He breathed in the fresh air and smiled to himself. After lunch it was going to be time to work with Patrick in the garden.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Alwin couldn’t believe his luck in coming home with Patrick and David. Patrick was very serious about creating a garden, and soon there were tomatoes, basil, zucchini, and carrots taking root, getting watered, getting talked to—and even _sung to_ —by Patrick. Alwin thought that Patrick’s voice was absolutely beautiful. Beautiful like the sunsets that painted the garden and the cottage in golden shades of orange; beautiful like the tiny honey bees that buzzed around the Black Velvet Rose bush that was blooming nearby; and beautiful like the laughter that spilled out from Patrick and David’s deck.

Whether it was just the two men sitting together on their outdoor sofa, or whether there were friends joining them for an evening around the grill, Alwin got to enjoy stories and music and to hear a lot of laughter as the summer progressed. 

There was a rhythm to the days that Alwin grew to enjoy. Most days started very early with a visit from Patrick while he watered, weeded, and puttered. Patrick always bounded out full of energy, saying hello to Alwin and narrating his circuit of the garden as he checked for signs of life and watered the plots. Alwin loved this time every morning with Patrick, when the rest of the world wasn’t quite awake and the air was still cool and fresh. 

As the days turned into weeks, Alwin could tell that something must be wrong with the garden, and there was definitely something wrong with Patrick. Instead of singing, he was mostly quiet as he made his rounds. Alwin could hear Patrick muttering about _sprouting_ and _watering_ and _expectations_. Alwin wished he could comfort Patrick, as by now he loved him as much as he’d ever loved any friend—even Aldo, who would have been such a help in this situation.

One Sunday Patrick just dropped down in the grass near where Alwin stood watch, looking very much like some of the toddlers on the verge of tears that Alwin had seen during his weeks at the _Palazzo_. Suddenly David was there next to him, not just crouching down but sitting down on the ground. Alwin couldn’t believe it—David very rarely came out to the garden area. He had only caught glimpses of him up on the deck, or when he came out to tour the garden when friends were over. 

Alwin marveled at David’s perfect skin and beautifully arranged hair. David would never need to cover his head with a pointy hat like Alwin did, that’s for sure. Even though Alwin knew David hadn’t been a fan of Patrick’s choice to bring him home, he liked to think that he and David could be friends if they spent any time together. David handed Patrick an iced tea (Alwin knew that was Patrick’s favorite beverage), and proceeded to drink his cup of coffee while they talked together. From what Alwin could gather, Patrick was sad about the garden not growing faster, and David was being very sweet and encouraging, hugging Patrick around the shoulders and kissing his hair softly while looking over toward Alwin with a gleam in his eye.

Not long after that Sunday, David made his way to the garden for a solo visit. It was late morning after Patrick had gone to work. He didn’t sit down this time, but after looking around and sipping his coffee, he leaned over and looked Alwin right in the eyes. Alwin stood very still, excited to finally have a chance to spend time with David one-on-one.

David cleared his throat. “Hello, little gnome—Alwin. So, Patrick has spent a lot of time out here in the garden so far this summer. I’ve been a little jealous, I have to confess, waking up every morning to an empty bed, knowing he’s out here with you, talking and singing to these ungrateful plants that are now refusing to grow for him.” 

David stole a glance around the yard, as if he was worried someone would see him talking to the garden gnome, of all things. Alwin understood, and graciously waited for David to continue. Because it sure seemed like he had more to say. 

“I don’t know what to do, or how to help him! He’s so stubborn and wants to do everything on his own. I just know Ronnie could offer good advice, but he’d never do anything she said, so that’s out. He was so sure that gnomes bring luck to gardens, and I don’t want to lay any blame on you since I don’t even believe in any of that. But it doesn’t seem that you are bringing that promised good luck!” The hand not holding coffee was waving about and David’s voice was easily an octave higher than when he started speaking.

David swallowed sheepishly, and lowered his voice. “If there is anything else you can do, that would be great. I’m going to talk to Ronnie. Hopefully between the two of us we can turn this around. Don’t you think?” With that David stood up straight and started back to the house without a backward glance.

Alwin had so many feelings! He was sad that David felt his presence wasn’t bringing good luck to Patrick and the garden. He wanted to roll his eyes and say, “Just think what would be happening if I wasn’t here!” But he was also excited to have had private time with David, who smelled so good and obviously loved Patrick as much as or more than Alwin did.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

While he knew he wasn’t doing anything differently, over time it was fun to see the wavy tops of some carrots start to pop up out of the ground, along with baby tomato plants. Alwin enjoyed the company of the squirrels and birds that wandered through the garden. The deer that made her way carefully along the hedges was beautiful, and her brown eyes looked very much like Patrick’s, actually. But then she began eating one of Patrick’s tomato plants - the best and tallest one! What Alwin wouldn't give to have vocal cords to yell at her to **_GO AWAY!_** Patrick would be devastated when he saw the destruction. And there was nothing that Alwin could do to stop her from enjoying her salad.

When Patrick came outside that evening, his face showing just the small flicker of hope that it usually held these days, Alwin could barely stand it. He knew that flicker was going to go out. Patrick didn’t stay outside more than a couple of minutes. He didn’t look at Alwin or even say hello. He took one look at the decimated tomato plant, then took another look, and then looked all around the garden before stomping quickly toward the house. Alwin glumly looked around the garden himself, hoping that deer wouldn’t come back for more salad.

The next morning Patrick left after doing his watering like he always did, but was back at home about the time that Alwin normally started his mid-morning nap. Alwin was delighted to stay awake to keep Patrick company as he unloaded all sorts of supplies out of his car. Well, he did start to doze off a bit after he saw that the rolls of wire and lengths of wood were going to become a fence for the garden. What an excellent idea--Patrick was not only smart, but quite handy. 

Alwin didn’t realize how heavily he was napping until he woke up to Patrick picking him up, carefully brushing off his feet, and then placing him just outside the brand new fence, to one side of the gate. Patrick sounded tired as he explained to Alwin, “I need you right here, buddy, to help protect all the little plants. With this fence in place and you on the lookout, I’m hoping we’ll be able to save at least some of them.” Alwin promised himself that he would do his best by Patrick.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Alwin felt like things were going well. The sun was out every day, there seemed to be a never-ending supply of water for the plants, the fence was keeping the deer away, and Patrick was back to singing most mornings. Alwin especially liked when Patrick belted out “Here Comes the Sun,” since he always directed the “little darling” right at Alwin with a grin. One morning David accompanied Patrick, though Alwin hardly recognized David at first. He was wearing a ballcap, very similar to one Patrick usually wore. It was such a shame to cover up that glorious hair, but Alwin let the thought go as the men approached. 

Patrick was tucked under David’s arm, and David released him as they approached the carrots. Patrick began pulling up carrots from different parts of the garden rows, and Alwin could tell immediately he was not happy with them. Alwin thought they looked fantastic, and felt immediately very proud of Patrick. But then he realized he had never actually seen new carrots before. 

Looking at the tomatoes also made Patrick sad, and then David suggested eating the zucchini blossoms, and Patrick was done being sad and got mad and pushed his way past Alwin without taking a moment to say hello or goodbye. But that was okay. Everything was going to be okay. Alwin was sure of it. Probably.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Since Patrick was so often in a morose mood in the mornings now, Alwin had made an effort to make friends with some of the nicer birds and squirrels that came by every day. Alwin missed the singing and the conversation he used to have with Patrick. He even found himself thinking more often of Aldo, hoping his garden was perhaps faring a bit better, wherever he was.

Alwin was checking in with Claudine, one of his favorite ruby-throated hummingbirds, the morning when everything changed. Patrick made his way into the garden without even saying hello (no surprise, as this was the new normal), and Alwin didn’t realize anything was happening until he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the tomato plants. 

Alwin left his conversation with Claudine to shift his attention to Patrick, who no matter what was still his top priority. Patrick was standing completely still in front of one of the tomato plants, barely breathing from what Aldo could see. Patrick took another gasp of air and slowly reached his hand out toward the plant. Alwin didn’t have a clear view, and was concerned that somehow a deer had jumped the fence and managed to chew up more of Patrick’s plants. That would be such a huge problem.

But it was actually the opposite of a problem. “Alwin—ALWIN. Look. At. This.” Patrick’s tone was quiet, respectful, and tinged with excitement just around the edges. He slowly pulled his phone from his pocket, snapped a photo, and then turned around toward Alwin. Patrick was holding the most beautiful ripe, red tomato that Alwin had ever seen. It was a perfect shape and size, and Alwin could tell that this, _this_ is what Patrick had been hoping for all summer long! And Alwin was here to witness this momentous event!

“I never thought it would happen, little buddy. I really didn’t. And now look at this! I have to get inside and show David. We’ll get to open that nice olive oil he bought. We can buy some really good cheese. We are having Caprese Salads for dinner tonight!” As Patrick passed by Alwin he tapped him on the tip of his cap and started singing “Here Comes the Sun” as he jogged toward the house. Alwin hummed along with more happiness than he had felt in a long while.

That night when Patrick got home from work there were TWO more tomatoes to harvest. Along with some basil! Alwin could feel the joy wafting through the air as Patrick practically skipped up to the house carrying his treasures. Later on, Patrick and David ate together out on the deck. Alwin could see that David let Patrick have the first bite, but that Patrick then fed David a bite immediately after. They shared wine and lingered outside together long after the sun started to go down. 

🍅🍅🍅🍅🍅

Alwin hummed tunelessly to himself as he watched the black roses sway softly in the afternoon breeze. They were still several blooms in full health, and when the wind blew just right Alwin could catch a whiff of their sweet perfume. The dream that he and Aldo had shared in the early summer had come true. He had wished for a home where he could bring good luck to a garden, next to beautiful Black Velvet Roses. And here he was! He looked around contentedly: a thriving garden, beautiful roses, and in Patrick and David, two of the most winning friends he could ever hope for. 

Alwin heard the car pull up into the driveway and wondered what was on the agenda for the rest of the day. Maybe David and Patrick would sit out on the deck for a bit. Alwin enjoyed it when Patrick read aloud to David, or practiced his guitar and sang bits of songs that Alwin had never heard before. Or maybe their friend Stevie would come over for dinner—she was so funny and Alwin loved watching the three of them tell stories as the stars popped into the sky.

“Patrick, come meet me out back, please, I have something I need to show you,” Alwin heard David call out. Alwin could see David trying to open the French doors to the deck and also keep a large box from falling out of his hands, and neither task was going smoothly. Luckily Patrick appeared and managed to get the doors open so that David could stumble through without dropping the box.

“What have you got there, David? I was wondering where you had gotten to this afternoon,” Patrick said with a smile as he followed David out toward the garden. Now that all the vegetables were doing so well, Patrick was back to smiling, laughing, and singing nearly non-stop, which made Alwin feel good all over.

David was busy opening the box now, and Alwin was as curious as Patrick to see what could be inside. “I drove right by the _Palazzo de Plants_ on my way home today,” David said, scrunching his mouth as he said the name of Alwin’s first home in the Province. “They were having a sale so I decided to look around to see if we needed anything for the garden.”

“David,” Patrick said softly, and so fondly that Alwin’s heart swelled.

David finally got the box completely open and began digging through all the packaging. Alwin held his breath, wondering what it could be. But what was this? It couldn’t be. Could it? That really looked like— 

“ _Guten Tag_ , old friend,” said Aldo’s familiar voice as soon as he caught sight of Alwin. 

“Aldo, is it really you?! _Lieber Freund_ what are you doing here, in my garden? I don’t even know what to say! I never thought we’d see each other again!” 

Aldo laughed and explained, “I recognized this dark-haired gentleman as one of the duo who gave you a home all those weeks ago. He came in today and saw that my price was marked down and began talking to me about making me a ‘gift for Patrick.’ The next thing I knew I was in my box and now I’m here!”

Alwin was speechless with joy, and watched as David carefully put Aldo down not far from Alwin, on the other side of the gate. Once Aldo was in place, David turned and was gathered into Patrick’s arms for a hug and a kiss that went on for quite some time. Alwin looked away to afford them some privacy even though they _were_ outside in the garden for anyone to see. He looked over at Aldo, who was taking in the beautiful tomatoes, the black roses, and Claudine, who had decided to come by just at that moment.

“Claudine, here is my best friend Aldo! He has come to live here with us! Please welcome him!” called Alwin to the quickly-flying bird. 

“Patrick, his name is Aldo. I checked the tag before I left the store. I knew you would want to know,” said David at the same time as Alwin was making his introduction.

Alwin looked over to see Patrick give David another kiss before breaking away to lean down and look into Aldo’s eyes. “Welcome, little buddy. I hope you are ready to work hard here with me and Alwin. We always have a lot to do!”

Alwin could not imagine being happier. To be able to share his work, and his friends, with Aldo—this was something he had never even thought to dream of, yet here he was. He began humming to himself in happiness, knowing that whatever happened next, he’d be sharing it with his best friends—new and old.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Flufftober #9: Monochromatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907340) by [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO)




End file.
